vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Williams
|-|Young= |-|Old= Summary After a trip to an old cabin in the woods with his girlfriend, Linda, goes wrong, Ashley James Williams, better known as Ash, has no choice but to kill her when she is possessed by the Kandarian Demon, becoming an unlikely and reluctant hero as it falls to him, again and again, in both the past and present, to fight against the Evil Dead. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with Mechanical Gauntlet Name: Ashley James "Ash" Williams, Ashy Slashy, El Jefe Origin: The Evil Dead Age: 30's to 50's Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman and Unarmed Combatant, Durability Negation with Kandarian Dagger, Dimensional/Time Travel with Necronomicon Attack Potency: Wall level (Has slain and killed Deadites that can punch through wooden walls. Held a door against the Kandarian Demon, who has split apart trees and flipped over cars. Broke out of a Deadite-possessed Doctor's grip, who could punch through a metal table), higher with Mechanical Gauntlet (Superior to his normal arm. Casually crushed an iron goblet, has easily overpowered and killed multiple Deadites with it, and it held against a sword wielding Evil Ash). Ignores conventional durability with Kandarian Dagger Speed: Superhuman (Outran The Kandarian Demon that was gaining on him while Ash was on horseback, and has kept up with a car) with Supersonic reflexes (Can dodge his own boomstick shots fired at him) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Easily lifted and swung around a 200 pound rail road tie when he had his shins removed) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Busted right through a wooden door without effort, has punched through Deadite Skeletons and even broke one's spine with a backbreaker), higher with Mechanical Gauntlet Durability: Wall level (Survived being thrown through a wooden staircase, can charge right through a wooden door without any injuries, lived after being thrown through a stone wall. Withstood being thrown several hundred feet into a tree by the Kandarian Demon), higher with Mechanical Gauntlet (Has easily blocked blows from a sword-wielding Evil Ash) Stamina: Peak human Range: Extended melee range with his chainsaw, longer with his boomstick Standard Equipment: The Mechanical Gauntlet, a modified Homelite XL Chainsaw attached to the stump where his right hand used to be, his "boomstick", a sawed off 12-gauge double-barreled Remington, flamethrowers, Winchester Model 1892 lever action rifle, the Necronomicon (sometimes), Kandarian Dagger Intelligence: At least Above Average (Decades of knowledge and experience of fighting Deadites), likely Gifted (Very good mechanical knowledge, along with ability to quickly adapt to situations to ensure his own survival in battle) Weaknesses: Somewhat mentally unstable, sometimes he doesn´t take things seriously. Extremely arrogant. Gallery JpzZ2rT.jpg Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Frank West (Dead Rising) Frank's Profile (Frank West only had his 9-B weapons, Ash had the Book of the Dead, and Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:The Evil Dead Category:Dynamite Comics Category:Brawlers Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Engineers Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Horror Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Parents Category:Playable Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Sword Users Category:Time Travelers Category:TV Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Good Characters